Research
Research Most graduate programs allow students to enter in a research oriented degree sytem. Research oppertunities for graduate students is uncountable in number compared to undergrad research oppertunities. Here is a link to university of tulsa graduate school reseach program: http://www.utulsa.edu/academics/colleges/Graduate-School/Research.aspx Research gives students the ability to use specific theory and use it in a "real-life" type of setting to understand in practical way. Most graduate students do research independently having slight guidance with thier fellow professors. you are expected to troubleshoot to any problems and solve by making your own professional descision. Research funding for the university of Tulsa in 2007-2008 was around 17 million dollars. The university spends a huge amount of money on researches and being apart of this learning experiance is rewarding in the career world. Dr. Grigoriev is a professor in physics department. His area is fundamental understanding and control of properties of ferroelectric and piezoelectric thin-film and multilayer thin-film materials. We asked him some questions about the research and graduate school in TU. Q: What is the difference between undergraduate lectures and graduate lectures? A: Lectures in a graduate school are quite different to lectures in a undergraduate school. Professors will let students discuss their idear for a specific topic instead lead students to solve problems step by step. Assignments will be more difficult. Students need to find a way to solve assignments by their own. Research Assistantship Q: Is there any requirement to apply research assistant? A: There is no specific requirement to apply research assistant. It only depends on your supervisor Research requirements Q: Is there any requirement for participating in a research program? A: There is no specific requirement to participating in a research. It is only depend on your supervisor Q: How many projects can a graduate student have at the same time? A: You can only have one at the same time. Q: Is there any difference between undergraduate's project and graduate project? What graduate need to do in a project? A: Projects for undergraduate students is more like putting students into a big research enviornment. undergraduate students will know how to do a research by that. Unlike undergraduate projects, one for graduate students are more difficult. Professors will give graduate students a big topic, then graduate student need to be able to find specific problems and solve them. Also, the graduate student need to find mathods by theirselves. When students finish their project, they need to write a paper and present it. During the research project, professors will not go to the lab often. Students have to discuss more. Research opportunity Q: How many students will be in a program? A: No limit. It can be none or 40 or more. It depends on how large the program is and how much money the professor have. Research and Work relation Q: How will your research affect your work for a company, and for a school? A: A company only focuses on products. A company will assign a project and requirements. The research must achieve requirements. Sometimes, if a company does not want a products any more, they will cut the program.It has little effects for students to doing a research. Graduate students do not have many courses in a semester. They have much time to do research. Q: Is it easy to do if your job is not in your area? A: If your job is near to your area, you can do your job easily. If your job is too far away to your area, it is hard for you to do your job. Q: What do you get from doing researches? A: It gives students abilites to find a problem and solve a problem. Also, it makes students good at finding methods.